Tori Time!
by Sassy Simone
Summary: What do you get when you cross a hero and a pop star? Well, you get Tori Time! Join the Hollywood Arts crew as they go on exciting quests and sing their hearts out with everyone's favorite heroic duo, Finn and Jake. Grab your friends and sing along in Tori Time!


Tori Time!: An Adventure Time With Finn and Jake and Victorious Fan fiction

Written by Sassy Simone

_**Note: I do not own AT, Victorious or any of the songs referenced in this story.**_

Prologue: Karaoke Week

Finn's POV

_"I can Transform Ya! I can Transform Ya!",_ Jake rapped as I listened to him.

He was singing "I Can Transform Ya" by Chris Brown and Lil Wayne with some guy called Swizz Beatz.

Personally, I thought that Chris Brown was a sad sack of banana cakes after what he did to poor Rhianna, but Jake still likes him and I don't mind.

But, why did he have to sing this song that has Lil Wayne?

Jake's beat boxing and my auto tune can be more entertaining than that ugly grouch's excuse for rapping.

"So, how did I do, Finn?", Jake asked me after the song was over.

"Umm… you did good, but you gotta be entertaining for Karaoke Week.", I said to him.

I was totally excited for this week because of Karaoke Week.

It happens every year in Ooo and it's one of the most exciting events I've been looking forward to next to Wizard Battle.

It's a time where all of Ooo can express themselves through music and dancing.

This year's KW is being held at the Candy Kingdom and opening night was a BLAST last night!

We had Tree Trunks and her new boyfriend Mr. Pig do a fantastic Amy Winehouse duet, Afro Princess, Jake and I rapped our version of "Look At Me Now" by Chris Brown and even Princess Bubblegum and Doctor Princess did their version of "Telephone" by Lady Gaga, Queen of the Monsters.

Afterwards, we had an after party complete with music, dancing, food and interacting with friends.

The only problem is that I didn't see Flame Princess and that totally sucked because, I never got to see her since she hugged me and flew away after vowing that I'd defy the elements for her(since she thought I was a water elemental after I cried).

But, there may be a chance that I'll meet her eventually.

Anyway, Jake said that he was going out for a few minutes to hang out with Lady Ranicorn.

After he left, I was all alone and decided to clean up my bed and prepare myself for KW.

But, as I was doing it, my senses were telling me that someone would be there. And it wasn't Jake.

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Portal

Tori's POV

It was after school when all of my friends came over to my house to study for a school project.

Our project was to find a weird and wacky experience and act it out.

"OK, what experiences we had that's wacky and weird?", I asked as everyone got snacks.

Cat was bringing with her a plate of nachos when she said, "Oh, one time, my brother-"

"Anything but Cat's weird brother.", I interrupted and then said, "No offense." when Cat looked like she was about to burst into tears and I didn't want her to put tears on her plate of tasty nachos.

I've been through a LOT of weird stuff throughout my life of being a student at Hollywood Arts.

I've been turned into a zombie, thrown into jail for a shoe incident and escaped, chopped up squid(which was gross), became a man(for a play, of course), cheered my teacher up with a bunny, met the iCarly crew at the biggest bash ever and, of course, performed at the Platinum Music Awards.

There were so many weird (and awesome) situations, that I couldn't decide!

"Hey, Tori. Why the long face?", Andre asked me.

"Yeah, you can tell us anything.", said Beck.

I was about to tell them about my circumstance, when suddenly my sister Trina showed up and sat down as she turned on the TV and then, she made a face.

"What's wrong with the TV?", Trina asked.

"I don't know? Your face is blocking it?", remarked Rex.

Robbie ignored what his puppet said, pointed to the TV and said, "I think it's a portal to another realm."

"What a nerd.", Jade said under her breath.

I looked at the TV really close and saw that Robbie was right.

There was a green vortex moving round and round.

"It is a portal to somewhere, but I don't know where-"

I was about to finish my sentence, when all of a sudden, the portal sucked me, my friends and my sister.

We all felt like we were floating at first and the next minute, we're free falling, closing our eyes, screaming and after all of that, landing on what felt like a grassy site.

When I got up, it dawned on me that we weren't in Hollywood anymore and that portal sent us to a land that was unknown to us.

I was thinking that this was the weirdest thing I've ever experienced: a mysterious portal taking me and my friends into a land I've never seen before!

Anyway, as we were walking, I bumped into something that felt like bark from a tree.

"Are you Ok?", Andre asked, as he grabbed my hand to get up.

As I got up, I discovered that I didn't bump into a tree, I bumped into a tree house.

"I'm going to go in there.", I declared to my friends. "Are you coming with me?"

Finn's POV

I didn't know who was there, but I heard a girl's voice say, "Let's go!" and then there were some footsteps.

I was really suspicious of who was there, so I peeked a little downstairs.

There, I saw 4 girls and 3 dudes(1 of them had something like a dummy in his hand).

Then, one of the girls said, "I wonder what this is?"

"Probably it's a game console." another girl said.

"I wish that the person who owns this house could just come and show their face."

Then, without warning, I slid down the stair banister, did a flip and landed right in front of them.

"Hello, everyone!", I said with a smile.

Then, there was silence and then the girl with the red hair said, "Hi! Your hat looks silly."

"Why thank you.", I said, looking flattered.

Then the girl who had brown hair asked, "Not to be rude, but who are you, what do you do for a living and can we play on your console?"

_Wow!,_ I thought. _She has a lot of questions._

I told all of them my name and that I was a great adventurer of Ooo.

"What kind of quests do you go on?", asked the dude with the curly hair, glasses and puppet.

"Well, I'm no braggy pants.", I began. "But, I have done almost EVERYTHING."

"Like what?", asked the dude with braids.

"Like, one time I beat up a two-headed shark in the Lake Of Doom!"

"OMG! Did you get hurt?", asked the brown-haired girl.

"No, but the shark wasn't that lucky and I yanked out his tooth. You wanna see it?"

"Cool. I always wanted to see a shark's tooth.", said the dude with the fluffed-up hair.

After showing them the tooth(which got a lot of "Wow!"s and "Cool!"s), I wanted to know what their names were.

The two brunettes were Tori and Trina, the redhead was Cat, the girl with the dark clothing (aka Marceline 2.0) was named Jade, the fluffed-up hair dude's name was Beck, the dude with the dreads was Andre and the dude who had the curly hair and glasses was named Robbie(and his puppet was named Rex).

"So, now that we introduce ourselves, can we play a game on your game console?", Tori asked. "Something with singing."

_If a singing game they want, a singing game they'll get!,_ I thought to myself.

"OK! B-MO, put on your karaoke game. I'll get the microphones."

Tori's POV

I really love to sing!

Especially if a boy who wears a weird-looking hat on his head has a game involving singing.

I was about to sing the chorus on "Someone Like You" by Adele, when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, it must be Jake. I'll be right back.", Finn said.

"Wait a second. Who's Jake? Is he your friend?", asked Cat.

"He's a VERY special buddy to me and I bet he'll be happy to see all of you. If you excuse me, I have to go and let him in."

And then, he left.

"I hope Finn's friend treats us nice.", I told everyone. "What if he's a complete animal?"

A couple of minutes later, I was absolutely right. Finn's friend WAS a complete animal.

When I saw a yellow dog with jowls and weird-looking eyes came in with his friend, my friends and I couldn't believe what we were seeing.

"Everyone, this is Jake. Say hi.", Finn said.

"Yo, what's cookin, my homies.", Jake said.

Was I hallucinating, or did that dog actually TALK?

"Um, he can talk?", I asked like I've never seen a talking dog.

"Yeah, he can. Is there a problem with that?", Finn asked, glancing at me.

"Whoa! You can't treat your new girlfriend like that!", Jake said to his friend.

"Jake!", Finn screeched, with his cheeks turned pink.

"Just stop it! I'm 13 years old. She's probably 16. And besides, I have feelings for another girl."

Then, he discovered that I was listening, which meant his cheeks turned from pink to a deep shade of red.

"You have a crush? On who?", I asked.

Instead of answering, Finn changed the subject.

"Ok. Who's ready for Karaoke Week?", he said, looking relieved to change the subject.

I didn't know why he doesn't want to tell everyone about his crush, but maybe it's a secret.

I knew how hard it was for Finn to be a teenage boy with a crush on a girl that he doesn't want to talk about.

That was actually kind of what I was feeling when I was his age. Good times.

"What's Karaoke Week?", asked Trina, which snapped me out of my pondering mind.

"Karaoke Week is a annual event in Ooo where people from different places get to perform songs and show what they're made of.", Jake explained.

"Oh, so it's just like a karaoke talent show. That's cool.", Beck said. "Can we join in?"

"Yeah, sure. What better way to show your talent and pipes at KW.", Finn said.

"Okay, let's go, everyone.", I said, eager to go to this Karaoke Week.

"But, where is it being held, Finn?"

"It's being held at the Candy Kingdom."

"What's it like?"

"You'll see, Tori. You'll see."

Finn's POV

It seemed like Tori and her friends had never seen a magic dog before because, the minute after we went outside to go to KW and I told everyone that Jake was magical, no one believed me.

"No way that dog friend of yours is magical.", Jade said.

"I have to agree with Jade. There's no possible reason that Jake has magical powers.", Beck explained.

"Oh, yeah?", I said, determined to prove that my friend had magical talents. "Jake, show them your stuff."

All of a sudden, he shifted into the form of Tori.

Tori was shocked when he did that.

"WHOA! You are a magical dog!", she exclaimed.

"Sorry we ever doubted you."

"No hard feelings.", Jake said. "On the other hand I feel kind of stupid turning into you."

Then, he went back to normal and to the Candy Kingdom we went.

As soon as we entered the Candy Foyer, we were greeted by Princess Bubblegum, who was wearing something out of Nicki Minaj's "Moment 4 Life".

Only, the leggings and dress part of her outfit were pink and purple.

It looked beautiful on her, but I didn't say that out loud.

"Hey, Princess.", I said to her.

"Oh, hi.", PB greeted me back.

"I love your hair!", Cat exclaimed out of nowhere.


End file.
